creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The End-Street-House (Smiler II)
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Und warum frage ich mich das immer wieder, ich weiß doch ganz genau was ich hier mach: Ich liege auf meinem Sofa und starre an die Decke wehrend ich darauf warte das Kirsty, meine Freundin, zurückkommt. Sie hatte mit meinem Bruder gewettet, ob sie sich trauen würde eine Nacht im End-Street-House zu übernachten. Das End-Street-House ist eigentlich ein altes Krankenhaus, das schon seit Jahren leer steht weil man ein neues, besseres und vor allem größeres gebaut hatte und „End-Street“ hieß es weil es am Ende unserer Straße stand. Als Kinder hatte man uns Gruselgeschichten darüber erzählt, damit wir nicht auf die Idee kamen dort drinnen zu spielen. Es hätte einstürzen und uns verschütten können. Angeblich waren einige Patienten im End-Street-House zurückgelassen worden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Ihre Seelen sollen dort jetzt herum spuken. Kirsty hatte diese Geschichten noch nie geglaubt, weswegen sie jetzt auch im alten Krankenhaus übernachtet. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Was wenn das Haus einstürzt, der Boden einkracht, oder sonst was passiert? Es wäre niemand da der ihr helfen könnte. Ich raffe mich auf und sehe auf meine Uhr. 01:24. Bis jetzt habe ich noch kein Auge zugetan, weil ich einfach nicht schlafen konnte und wenn ich doch mal kurz einnicke stelle ich mir in einem Traum vor wie Kirsty von den Seelen der Patienten zerfleischt wurde und zwar solange bis ich schweißgebadet aufwache. Im Gegensatz zu ihr machen mir die Schauergeschichten schon Angst. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu meiner Playstation um die restliche Nacht tot zu schlagen. Also spielte ich bin ungefähr 8 Uhr durch, bis ich beschließe mich endlich anzuziehen und zu waschen. Ich frage mich allerdings, wo Kirsty so lange bleibt. Abgemacht war das sie von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang im End-Street-Haus bleiben muss um die Wette zu gewinnen. Es ist aber bereits seit mindestens 4 Uhr hell, das heißt sie hat gewonnen. Wo bleibt sie bloß so lange? thumb|350px|The End-Street-House Ich habe beschlossen nach ihr zu sehen, vielleicht ist ihr ja wirklich etwas passiert. Jetzt stehe ich vor dem End-Street-House, das seinen schwarzen Schatten auf mich wirft. Es ist nicht besonders groß für ein Krankenhaus und im Gegensatz zu dem neuen mickrig. Die Farbe bröckelte schon an der Fassade ab und in jedem Fenster fehlt die Schreibe. Langsam gehe ich auf den türlosen Eingang zu. „Kirsty!“, rufe ich in den schwarzen Schlund. Obwohl es schon lange hell ist, herrscht dort drinnen immer noch vollkommene Finsternis als hätte das Haus vergessen das es bereits Tag ist. „Kirsty! Wo bist du?“ Keine Antwort. Ich gehe weiter hinein. Obwohl ich mir wirklich Sorgen um Kirsty mache wünsche ich mir immer mehr nicht hier zu sein. Dieses alte Haus ist mir nicht geheuer, außerdem habe keine Taschenlampe dabei. Na ja, es muss sein. Immer weiter gehe ich in die Eingangshalle, da fällt mir plötzlich ein, dass Kirsty ja ihr Handy dabei hat. Schnell ziehe ich meins aus der Tasche und wähle ihre Nummer. Ich zucke vor Schreck zusammen als ich das klingelt eines Handys irgendwo neben mir höre. Als ich mich um schaue bemerke ich tatsächlich Kirstys Handy neben mir liegt, aber warum? Ich glaube kaum dass sie es verloren hat. Vorsichtig nehme ich es, klappe es auf und sehe eine noch nicht fertig geschriebene SMS. „Hilf mir. Bin in der Einga“ Mehr steht da nicht. Die SMS ist an mich andressiert. Warum sollte ich ihr helfen? Was ist hier nur passiert? Auf einmal höre ich Schritte hinter mir. Langsam drehe ich mich um. Da steht ein Mädchen hinter mir. Alle würden jetzt vermutlich ein kleines blasses Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren vermuten. Das typische creepy Mädchen das mit einem spielen möchte und einen dann umbringt, aber dieses Mädchen ist anders. Es hat einen traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, kurze braune Haare und einen Teddy im Arm. „Du musst weglaufen. Es ist nicht sicher hier. Wenn du da bleibst wird er dich schnappen wie das Mädchen. Sie hat so geschrien. Mich hatte er auch geschnappt! Bitte du musst weg von hier!“, flüsterte das Mädchen weinerlich. Bei den letzten Sätzen hatte ihre Stimme zu zittern angefangen und tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen. Hastig wischte sie sie weg, dann verblasste sie langsam. Ich starre auf den Fleck auf dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Ich musste träumen. Nein, in Träumen fragt man sich nicht ob man träumte oder nicht. Das was passierte war die „Realität“ so verrückt der Traum auch war, man stellte das nicht in Frage. Aber das bedeutet dass ich nicht träume und das wiederrum heißt dass ich entweder verrückt geworden bin und mich schleunigst selbst in eine Psychiatrische Klinik einweisen sollte, oder… Ich weiß nicht was sonst wäre… das kann nicht wirklich passieren. Das kann es einfach nicht! Was wenn aber doch? Ich sollte aufhören mir solche Fragen zu stellen. Da höre ich plötzlich ein leises knarren. Es kommt aus dem Gang neben mir. Ich traue mich nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Was für ne Memme, würden sicher jetzt einige denken, aber stellt euch vor ihr wärt in dieser Situation! Was würdet ihr machen nach all dem? Mit Sicherheit nicht in den Gang gehen und nach sehen was dieses leise Knarren, oder Quietschen von sich gibt. Das Geräusch kommt näher. Das ist eine OP-Liege! Ihr wisst schon diese Liegen wo Patienten im OP immer drauf liegen, keine Ahnung wie die heißen. Und auf diesem Ding liegt etwas drauf! (Will nicht beischreiben was man Kirsty angetan hatte. Es war einfach zu grausam. Ich sage nur so viel: Man hatte ihr den Kopf abgeschlagen.) Anfangs war ich zu geschockt um irgendwas zu machen, aber dann stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. „Nein. Nein! Kirsty! Nein!!! Warum?!?“ Meine Knie zittern und ich sinke auf den Boden. Warum? Warum nur? Warum musste sie diese scheiß Wette annehmen? Sie darf nicht tot sein! Sie kann nicht tot sein! Sie kann nicht! Ich höre ein dumpfes Geräusch und sehe auf. Kirstys Kopf rollt auf mich zu. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde saß ich einfach nur da und weinte. Als ich dann endlich aufstand war mein ganzes T-Shirt nass. Ich wollte Rache. Rache für Kirsty! Der der ihr das angetan hat sollte wenigstens sein restliches verdammtes Leben hinter Gittern sitzen. Meinetwegen könnte er auch sterben! Ich gehe in den Gang aus der die Liege kam und sehe in jede Tür, nur um mich zu vergewissern das niemand darin war. Am Ende des Gangs ist eine große dunkle Tür. Ich öffne sie. Ein leises knarren ertönt. Mir wird Kots übel als ich all diese Leichenteile erblicke die mit Ketten an der Decke befestigt sind oder Kreutz und Quer auf dem Boden verteilt liegen. Ich sehe in einer lache aus Blut gemischt mit Eingeweiden. Zum Glück ist neben der Tür ein Fenster. Ich beuge mich schnell heraus und übergebe mich, dann richte ich mich wieder auf. Erst jetzt sehe ich den Mann der in der anderen Ecke des Raumes steht. Obwohl es so dunkel ist kann ich ihn gut erkennen. Er trägt eine weiße offene Zwangsjacke die über und über mit Blut verschmiert ist, seine Augen sind verdeckt von seinen braunen glatten Haaren an denen Blut auf den Boden tropft. Er lächelt. Es ist ein abscheuliches Lächeln. „Wie gefällt dir meine Sammlung?“ Seine Stimme klingt irgendwie wahnsinnig, als würde er versuchen ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Doch als er auf mich zu geht fängt er an zu kichern. Es klingt genauso verrückt wie seine Stimme. „Mein Name ist Smiler.“, sagt er völlig zusammenhangslos. Erst jetzt bemerke ich das Messer in seiner Hand. Ich würde jetzt gerne weg laufen aber meine Beine rühren sich nicht. Auf einmal geht er nicht mehr, sondern rennt auf mich zu und sticht mir in die Brust. Blut sammelt sich in meinem Mund. Immer und immer wieder sticht er auf mich ein. Ich spucke Blut. Er fängt an zu lachen. Dann sieht er mir in die Augen und ich kann sein Gesicht erkennen. Er ist höchsten 18 Jahre alt! Seine Pupillen sind kaum zu erkennen. Es scheint ihm Spaß zu machen mich leiden zu sehen. Ich habe Angst, panische Angst. Ich spüre ein Kribbeln im Bauch, aber das kommt nicht von Aufregung sondern von der Angst. In diesem Moment hätte ich alles gemacht um nicht zu sterben. Alles ist Verschwommen und irgendwie dunkler als vorhin. Ich hätte gern behauptet, mein Leben würde an mir vorbei ziehen, aber diesen Gefallen tat es mir nicht. Dann wäre ich wenigstens abgelenkt von diesem Schmerz der meinen ganzen Körper erfasst hat wie messerscharfe Reißzähne. Ich will jetzt noch nicht sterben! Wenn ich wenigstens in Ohnmacht fallen würde! Doch so spüre ich jeden einzelnen Stich, selbst noch als mir schwarz vor Augen wird spüre ich diesen Schmerz. Ich werde sterben, das ist sicher. Mein ganzer Körper wird taub. Hatte sich so Kirsty gefühlt, als sie gestorben ist? Immer weniger spüre ich bis ich völlig taub bin. Zum Glück! Ich spüre nichts mehr. Auf einmal fühle ich mich so müde. Es ist als würde ich einschlafen. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie man sich den Tot immer vorstellt, eigentlich ist es ganz sanft. Jetzt kann ich wieder mit Kirsty zusammen sein. So sterbe ich also. Mein Bruder Dave ist seit gestern verschwunden. Vielleicht ist er Kirsty gefolgt. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe dafür, dass ich sie dazu überredet habe im End-Street-House zu übernachten. Ich schallte den Fernseher ein. Gerade laufen Nachrichten: „ Der 17-jährige John Thomson, der wegen Mordes an seinen Eltern in der Psychiatrie in Montreal einsaß, ist vorgestern ausgebrochen. Die Umstände seiner Flucht sind noch unklar. Die Polizei vermutet, dass er nach Boucherville geflohen ist, weil dort sein Elternhaus steht und er sich in der Stadt auskennt. Falls jemand einen Jungen mit braunen Haaren einer gewöhnlichen Jeans und einer Zwangsjacke gesehen hat, soll er sich sofort bei der örtlichen Polizei melden. Es wäre möglich, dass er sich der Jacke inzwischen entledigt hat. Darunter trägt er ein weißes T-Shirt. Sein Psychiater erklärt, dass John eine schwere Persönlichkeitsstörung hat und wahrscheinlich erneut versucht zu morden. Ich wiederhole: Falls jemand einen Jungen, ungefähr 1,80 groß, der eine Jeans und entweder eine Zwangsjacke, oder ein weißes T-Shirt trägt gesehen hat, soll sich sofort bei der örtlichen Polizei melden. Der Junge ist gefährlich. Das waren die heutigen Nachrichten und jetzt kommt das Wetter: Örtlich leichte Regenfäl-“ Ich schalte den Fernseher wieder aus. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord